But Who Can Fix You?
by courderouge2006
Summary: When things are going great, how can we help but worry how long it will be until they fall apart? Fix You by Coldplay. One-shot, slightly spoilerish, season 8.


Here's another attempt at a Clois song fic. I don't know why these are popping into my head, but they are. I hope you guys enjoy. Let me know if I need to stop, lol. The song is Fix You by Coldplay. One-shot, slightly spoilerish, season 8.

_**When you try your best, but you don't succeed  
When you get what you want, but not what you need  
When you feel so tired, but you can't sleep  
Stuck in reverse**_

Lois stood in the loft of the old red barn on the Kent farm. The sun was coming up slowly, casting bright light onto the remnants of a horrible night. She walked over to Clark's desk for the hundredth time in the last few hours, but she was finally calm enough to notice things. She picked up an old history textbook that Smallville High probably would have liked to get back, but for some reason, Clark had kept it. "Geez Smallville, why would you keep this?" Lois let out an empty sounding laugh as she leafed through the pages.

Tossing the book back down, she walked over towards the shelves that had been built into the corner. Glancing through the pictures, mementos and assorted junk, Lois noticed something she hadn't before. A picture was tucked toward the back of the shelf, but not quite hidden. Pulling it out, she saw it was the photo Chloe had taken of her and Clark after Lois had hit the target on the dunk tank, soaking the school's new quarterback.

The glass in the frame shattered as it hit the floor, followed by Lois falling to her knees, hands covering her face as she sobbed.

_**And the tears come streaming down your face  
When you lose something you can't replace  
When you love someone but it goes to waste  
Could it be worse?**_

Lois let the tears come, not even trying to hold back. Leaning against the desk, she held her knees against her chest, staring at the floor in the middle of the loft.

Thirty-six hours. Not even that long ago, she had stood there while Clark told her the truth. He told her everything about himself, his former home, and his abilities. He told her he didn't want secrets to hold them back anymore, since they worked together. And he told her that he trusted her not to tell anyone, he trusted her that much.

She had made a joke, typical Lois… but inside she was soaring. He had finally let her in. Now all of her thoughts could focus on her feelings for Clark instead of trying to figure out where he was always disappearing to, and what was was going on with him.

_**Lights will guide you home,  
And ignite your bones,  
And I will try to fix you,**_

She hadn't slept at all the night after he told her, she couldn't stop thinking about what he had told her. Of course, this had led to her calling him at 3 am and bugging him continuously, asking about things that had happened, his adventures, his rescues. Clark hadn't refused, he had simply laughed as she kept asking questions like an eager kid. Everything was perfect…

Until morning came.

_**High up above or down below  
When you're too in love to let it go  
But if you never try you'll never know  
Just what you're worth**_

They had ridden together into work, meeting the newly reinstated Chloe at the Planet newsroom when something crashed outside. Running out of the building Clark had held Chloe and Lois back while he looked all around, trying to find out what happened. Lois kept staring at the car that was still burning white hot in the street.

Clark had suddenly pushed them back some, turning to meet her eyes before he crouched, jumping straight up into the sky.

_**Lights will guide you home,  
And ignite your bones,  
And I will try to fix you,**_

It all happened so fast no one could figure out who he was, but Lois and Chloe followed him as he streaked high into the sky, on a collision course with another shape up in the blue.

The shockwave had been hard enough to break glass in the upper stories of the buildings, pelting the street and the spectators with the shards. Lois and Chloe had ducked back under the overhang of the Planet's doors, waiting for the downpour to end. Right when they began to move back out into the street, something landed hard, cracking the street into pieces and going through it partly.

Lois stepped out, trying to see into the hole that had been made. She cried out, seeing Clark's face appear. But something was wrong. Clark's right cheek and eye were swollen and red, showing that something powerful had gotten a hold of him. A large fist struck suddenly, knocking him sideways and Lois gasped again. The other side of Clark's face was worse, blood flowing from a cut on his forehead, painting his skin a sick crimson red.

Chloe had to grab Lois to keep her from running out into the street, whispering into her ear not to call Clark by name. No one knew who he was right now.

Lois couldn't stop the tears that flowed from within as she watched Clark battle this monster. The crowd cheered when the monster was rocked with hard punches by the unknown hero, but they were silenced as quickly when the monster knocked him down the street with a kick to the face. The monster jumped, following its opponent, not paying attention to the rest of the city at the moment.

_**Tears stream down your face  
I promise you I will learn from my mistakes  
Tears stream down your face  
And I**_

The battle had waged for hours, moving out of the city towards empty land that littered the highway between Metropolis and Smallville. Lois had called ahead, warning anyone that would listen that something was coming, but there was an unknown figure trying to stop it. She tried to get Martha as she and Chloe were in her car trying to follow the fight, but all the towers into Metropolis were apparently busy. They caught sight of them just in time to see the two warriors rise high into the sky… and thunder sounded as they struck each other.

Lois couldn't speak as Chloe drove toward where Clark had landed, and she was out before the car came to a stop. Running to a hole in the ground, she saw that dirt and rocks had collapsed back in on top of whatever made the hole, and she cried out, trying to pull the rocks out, tossing them to the side. Chloe had jumped in to help, but it soon became apparent they weren't going to be able to help. The rocks were too big, and they didn't know how deep the hole was. Lois had stayed there for hours, tears shed as she prayed for a sign that Clark was ok.

_**Tears stream down your face  
When you lose something you cannot replace  
Tears stream down your face  
And I**_

She had refused to leave until Chloe had come to get her, begging her to come back to the farm.

Lois had watched the footage on the news as the creature had been located and pronounced dead. The army had taken its body into custody. And Lois had spent the entire night in the loft, trying to grasp at the last good memory she had of herself and Clark together.

She sat down on the old sofa, her feet on the coffee table, and one of Clark's old flannel shirts in her hands. She clutched it to her chest as she felt like tears should be coming, but she had nothing left to cry. Staring out of the window, she watched as the sun made its way lazily across the sky.

After she had finally moved, standing at the opening and staring out onto the Kent land, she heard feet shuffling slowly up the stairs behind her. Lois sighed. "Chloe, I can't leave. I just… I can't. I'm not going into the Planet today, there's no…"

"Lois."

Her heart stopped, her body shivering. She turned, forcing her feet to move as she slowly turned to where the low voice had come from. Her eyes were on the floor, afraid to look up yet.

In the middle of the loft floor she saw a pair of dirty dress shoes. Moving her gaze up she was met by filthy slacks… and the remains of a deep blue dress shirt… topped off with a bruised face. His body was bruised and torn. But there was his smile. That smile.

"Smallville?"

_**Lights will guide you home  
And ignite your bones  
And I will try to fix you**_


End file.
